Leesil
A half-elf half-human male. Medium tan skin with blonde hair to his shoulders that seems pure white in the darkness. Slightly oblong ears that are not pointed. Has a slight slant to his amber brown eyes and has high thin eyebrows. Companion and later lover of Magiere. Born in the northern city of Doyasag. He is very observant and he possesses skills left over from being a thief and an assassin. When breaking into Rashed's lair, he is able to spot and disarm all of the vampire's traps. He is typically armed with a crossbow until he begins to learn that it is all but useless against the undead. He also fights with eleven stiletto. Early Life His mother calls him Lisill, rather than Leesil. He observes his mother and tries to pick up as much eleven as he can from her, though she rarely speaks it or mentions her culture. At age 8, his parents begin his training to become a spy and an assassin. At age 12, Leesil's father teaches him how to kill by demonstrating how to slip a thin blade into a skull, using a real human skull in the demonstration. At age 15, he finally realizes that his parents are not employees of Lord Darmouth, but actually his slaves. He is very lonely at this age and his mother gives him a large silver-blue puppy to be his companion. Darmouth's Assassin At age 17, his mother gives him a long rectangular box which contains two elven-made stilettos, a garroting wire with narrow metal handles, and a set of thin metal picks for opening locks. He is also given a sharp curved blade. His father declares his training over and his mother calls him anmaglahk. His father then gives him his first mission: kill Baron Progae. After Leesil kills his target, he finds out that the Baron's family starved to death in the streets. He vows never again to ask what happens to the families of those he kills. At age 24, Darmouth orders him to spy on a scribe and minister named Josiah. Leesil grows to like and admire Josiah, who teaches him about many things. Darmouth becomes angered when Leesil reports that Josiah is not plotting against him and threatens to kill him and his father if he does not find evidence of Josiah's treachery. Leesil finds a letter that speaks of Josiah tiring of war and wanting change and that is used to justify the arrest and hanging of the man. Leesil is distraught and his moral compass is broken. He runs away, not knowing what will become of his parents. He flees south into Stravina. Leesil the Pickpocket Leesil survives in the wild with Chap, hunting and sleeping outside. One night, he attempts to pickpocket a young black haired woman, but she stops him. Instead of screaming for help, Magiere compliments him and the two begin their friendship. With Chap, Leesil aides Magiere in scamming Stravinan villages by playing the undead that Magiere "kills". Dhampir Miiska Resident Once at the Sea Lion, Leesil runs the faro table and handles the account sheets. After he stands up to Constable Ellinwood, Leesil bails out the blacksmith Brenden and becomes friends with him. Several times Leesil fights against Ratboy and a rivalry between the two forms. When Magiere, Leesil, Chap, and Brenden attempt to kill the undeads at the warehouse, Leesil is forced to set the warehouse on fire so they can escape after Magiere is mortally injured. The Dhampir With Magiere dying from a slashed throat, Welstiel appears and instructs Leesil to feed her his blood as it is the only way to heal her. Leesil is conflicted over how he feels while feeding Magiere but he'd do again to save her life. Once Magiere is healed, she and Leesil devise a plan to draw the undead to The Sea Lion and confront them once and for all. During the attack, Leesil confronts Ratboy again but during the fight Leesil is badly injured and Ratboy escapes. Thief of Lives As the tavern is being rebuilt, he goes off every morning into the woods to train. He knows that he let Toret escape and wants to be ready for when he encounters him again.Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Anmaglahk